Friekit's ProMIse
hey yall this my first trollfic hop yous like it. give good reviews down bottom k? i lov StarKit's Prophecy so this is a tribut to an awesum trollfica! Prollug two stari cats wtached there reflcions in a pool. the refltions dancd oon the wtr as rain fell but it waes in Straclan so all the ranedrops were raainborw!!!1!1! 'this is a dark day fro s al," said ONE. "the Drk ForeSt has risened again." "THEY're is hope," Said another "A ThNderCaln kit has beeN born who is a reincrantion sof FrieStar the gret leadr of ThunderCaLN. WE MAY BE ABLe to suRVIve anothr wr with de Dark Forstd." "gpod" said BluStra who had wonce been ledr of ThundClam. "FireKit could save us al.' Chaptr 1 hi this is the first chapetr hope yous enjoying the storyline so far =) remember to believe in jesus coz he's awesome. ifu don't believe in him u'll go to helk. FireKIt blinkked open his eyes Whene he flet a shharp prod to Hsi SPINe it was CraBkit his BFFL. "hey FirKit do u wanna go dout and c the camp its really cool" CrapLit meowed. "SURE!" he creaked sleeply. ;"kaay meewed CAbkit. thw tpwo kits bouned outsiDe ahnd found themseklves in the ThudnerClam csap. "woa" died FiREKIT. "THIS IS SoOooooo COOL1!!1!11!1!111!!1! yeha" mewed CranbKit. "its an awesum camep." "IKR!" yowled a strnge voice;. 'whos 5this," mewed Firekit, "OH dats BlueKeit she's anothr kit she's onE of TeaRcLOUD'S KIT.' "K mewed firKit. "THIS CAmp RULES!!" ccreid BlueFit. "WOOOWW and luk ther'es CindRstar!" the gbreat Thudclan leader had leaPed ontor tnhe HIGHrock. "WHAt aare ytou kits cdoing oUt of the nursery" she yowled and everycat itn the Clamn terned to look at them. "w-ee were jsut explorin th44e4 campe, CinderStar" squacked Crablit. "K then but stay oiutta trouble" the leader mewed Chaptr 2 WOW that last chaptr took so uch energy to right omg wow i cant believe ive made it tto two chaptrs thats freakin amazing and thx to al my awesum fans ur the best eva luv u al the kikts saw heaps of dikffrent dens there was JayfEathrs deN he was awesum bujt Firekit lvoed lookikng at hnis berrieds specially these blue ones. he ate one "NO' shirked jayfeazther b ut it twas to late. FireKit had eaten YEW BERRIES "wE NEED YARROW" crisped the medcine cat anbd grabbed ksdome strabnge leaves. he shoved them dowbn Fikits throat. FireKit vomted up the deathli merries. "phew" mewod Jayfveather "jarfezzer tank youe," meewwd fRekit. The thre kits boltednb out pof the medicinbe den. "WOW I feelso ashaned,' friekimruemered. hne w3as azlmost crying he was so ashamed (wait do catz even cry lol) "IKR" SAID BLUEKIT "liek seriosuly all tbese older cats like telling uesb what erto do! its rlly getting one my nrvs "i gree" Meowed CRavjit. "less go see the warrurs den!" shrieked belukit. "shhhhHH!" cired Crebakit. "CinderStar wille hear us 'srry' said blueKit. the jits padded over toie the warrurs den it was in a tree so alltr tbhe neswts wre in the branches. "hello" mewed CrabKit "is any1 there?" "GeTR OUT"meowd a voise. "Who is threat?!" Firekit yowledd. [[Category:Fanfiction] Category:Feathertail Millie's Fanfictions Category:Trollfic